Szablon:Numery odcinków
}}}}}} |thefairlyoddparents|fairlyoddparents|pilot|the fairly oddparents|fairly odd parents|the fairly oddparents!|fairly odd parents!|The Fairly OddParents!|the fairly oddparents! (episode)|the fairly oddparents = 001 |too many timmys|toomanytimmys|too many timmys! = 002 |wheresthewand|wheresthewand?|wheres the wand?|wheres the wand = 003 |partyofthree|party of three|party of three!|partyofthree! = 004 |thefairyflu|the fairy flu|thefairyflu!|the fairy flu! = 005 |thetemp|thetemp!|the temp|the temp! = 006 |thezappys|thezappys!|the zappys|the zappys! = 007 |scoutshonor|scout'shonor|scouts honor|scout's honor = 008 |the really bad day|thereallybadday|thereallybadday!|the really bad day! = 009 |superhumor|super humor = 010 |thebigproblem|thebigproblem!|the big problem|the big problem! = 01A |powermad|power mad|powermad!|power mad! = 01B |spacedout|spaced out = 02A |transparents|transparents!|transParents|transParents! = 02B |awishtoofar!|awishtoofar|a wish too far|a wish too far! = 03A |tinytimmy|tiny timmy|tinytimmy!|tiny timmy! = 03B |fathertime!|father time|fathertime|father time|father time! = 04A |apartnership|apartnership! = 04B |chinup|chinup!|chin up|chin up! = 05A |dogsdayafternoon|dog'sdayafternoon|dog's day afternoon|dogs day afternoon = 05B |dream goat|dream goat!|dreamgoat|dreamgoat! = 06A |thesamegame|the same game = 06B |christmas every day|christmas everyday|christmas every day!|christmas everyday!|christmaseveryday|christmaseveryday! = 07 |boysintheband|boys in the band = 08A |hexgames|hex games = 08B |boytoy|boy toy = 09A |inspectiondetection|inspection detection = 09B |actionpacked|action packed = 10A |smartypants|smarty pants|10B |superbike|super bike = 11A |amileinmyshoes|a mile in my shoes = 11B |timvisible = 12A |thatoldblackmagic|that old black magic|that ol black magic|thatolblackmagic = 12B |foulballed|foul balled = 13A |the boy who would be queen|theboywhowouldbequeen = 13B |totallyspacedout|totally spaced out = 14A |theswitchglitch|the switch glitch = 14B |mightymomanddynodad|mighty mom and dyno dad = 15A |knightyknight|knighty knight = 15B |fairyfairyquitecontrary|fairy fairy quite contrary = 16A |nectaroftheodds|nectar of the odds = 16B |hailtothechief|hail to the chief = 17A |twistory = 17B |foolsdayout|fool'sdayout|fool's day out|fools day out = 18A |dejavu|deja vu = 18B |scarygodparents|scary godparents = 19 |informationstuporhighway|information stupor highway = 20 |ruledout|ruled out = 21A |thatslife|that'slife|thatslife!|that'slife!|that's life!|thats life!|that's life|thats life = 21B |shinyteeth|shiny teeth = 22A |oddoddwest|odd odd west|odd,oddwest|odd, odd west = 22B |microphony|microPhony = 23A |sototallyspacedout|so totally spaced out = 23B |lovestruck|lovestruck!|love struck|love struck! = 24 |cosmocon|cosmo con = 25A |wanda'sdayoff!|wandasdayoff!|wandasdayoff|wanda's day off!|wandas day off!|wanda'sdayoff|wandas day off|wanda's day off = 25B |odd jobs|oddjobs = 26A |moviemagic|movie magic = 26B |abra-catastrophe!|abracatastrophe!|abracatastrophe|abra-catastrophe|abra catastrophe|abra catastrophe! = 27-29 |sleepoverandover|sleepover and over|sleep over and over = 30A |mothernature|mother nature = 30B |crimsonchinmeetsmightymomanddynodad|crimson chin meets mighty mom and dyno dad|the crimson chin meets mighty mom and dyno dad|thecrimsonchinmeetsmightymomanddynodad = 31A |engineblocked|engine blocked = 31B |mostwantedwish|most wanted wish = 32A |this is your wish|thisisyourwish = 32B |beddybye|beddy bye = 33A |thegrassisgreener|the grass is greener = 33B |thesecretoriginofdenzelcrocker|the secret origin of denzel crocker|secretoriginofdenzelcrocker|secret origin of denzel crocker|the secret origin of denzel crocker!|secret origin of denzel crocker! = 34 |kungtimmy|kung timmy = 35A |whichwitchiswhich?|which witch is which?|whichwitchiswhich|which witch is which = 35B |thebigscoop!|the big scoop!|the big scoop|thebigscoop = 36A |pipedown!|pipe down!|pipedown|pipe down = 36B |crimewave|crime wave = 37A |oddball|odd ball = 37B |where'swanda?|where's wanda?|whereswanda|wheres wanda = 38A |imaginarygary|imaginary gary = 38B |chipofftheoldchip|chip off the old chip = 39A |snowbound|snow bound = 39B |miss dimmsdale|missdimmsdale = 40A |mindovermagic|mind over magic = 40B |shelflife|shelf life = 41 |hardcopy|hard copy = 42A |parenthoods|parent hoods = 42B |lightscameraadam|lights camera adam|lights...camera...adam! = 43A |abadcaseofdiaryuh|a bad case of diary-uh|a bad case of diaryuh|a bad case of diary-uh!|abadcaseofdiary-uh = 43B |baby face|babyface = 44A |mr right|mrright|mrright!|mr right!|mr. right!|mr. right = 44B |vicky loses her icky|vickyloseshericky = 45A |pixiesinc.|pixiesinc|pixies inc.|pixies inc = 45B |odd couple|oddcouple|theoddcouple|the odd couple = 46A |classclown|class clown = 46B |thebigsuperherowish|the big superhero wish|bigsuperherowish|big superhero wish|the big superhero wish!|thebigsuperherowish! = 47 |powerpals|powerpals!|power pals|power pals! = 48A |emotioncommotion!|emotioncommotion|emotion commotion!|emotion commotion = 48B |fairyfriendsandneighbors|fairy friends and neighbors|fairyfriends&neighbors!|fairy friends & neighbors! = 49A |justthetwoofus|just the two of us|justthetwoofus!|just the two of us! = 49B |who'syourdaddy?|whosyourdaddy|who's your daddy?|whos your daddy = 50A |homewrecker|home wrecker|homeWrecker = 50B |newsquidintown|new squid in town|newsquidintown!|new squid in town! = 51A |wishfixers|wish fixers = 51B |truthorcosmoquences|truth or cosmoquences = 52A |beachbummed!|beachbummed|beach bummed|beach bummed! = 52B |channelchasers|channel chasers = 53-55 |catmanmeetsthecrimsonchin|catman meets the crimson chin = 56A |geniemeanieminiemo|genie meanie minie mo = 56B |schoolsoutthemusical|schoolsout|school'sout|school's out|school's out the musical|school'soutthemusical|school's out: the musical|schools out: the musical|school's out!: the musical|schools out!: the musical = 57-58 |negatimmy|nega timmy|nega-timmy = 59A |loveatfirstheight|love at first height = 59B |youdoo|you doo = 60A |justdesserts!|justdesserts|just desserts|just desserts! = 60B |go young west man|goyoungwestman|go young, west man!|go young, west man|goyoung,westman|goyoung,westman!|go young west man|go young west man! = 61A |birthday wish!|birthday wish|birthdaywish|birthdaywish! = 61B |blondashavemorefun!|blondashavemorefun|blondas have more fun!|blondas have more fun|blonda's have more fun|blonda's have more fun! = 62A |five days of flarg|fivedaysofflarg|five days of f.l.a.r.g.|fivedaysoff.l.a.r.g. = 62B |timmy's 2-d house of horror|timmy's2-dhouseofhorror|timmys2dhouseofhorror|timmys 2d house of horror|timmys2-dhouseofhorror|timmy's2-dhouseofhorror = 63A |itsawishfullife|it'sawishfullife|it's a wishful life|its a wishful life = 63B |escape from unwish island|escapefromunwishisland = 64A |the gland plan|theglandplan = 64B |back to the norm|backtothenorm = 65A |teethfortwo|teeth for two = 65B |hassleinthecastle|hassle in the castle = 66A |remyridesagain|remy rides again = 66B |talkintrash|talkin'trash|talkin' trash|talkin trash = 67A |timmytv|timmy tv = 67B |the masked magician|themaskedmagician = 68A |the big bash|thebigbash = 68B |crashnebula|crash nebula = 69 |movingday|mooooving day|mooooving day!|moving day!|moving day|moooovingday!|moooovingday = 70A |big wanda|bigwanda = 70B |ohbrother|oh,brother!|oh,brother|ohbrother!|oh, brother!|oh brother!|oh brother = 71A |whatsthedifference|what's the difference?|whats the difference|whats the difference?|what'sthedifference?|what's the difference = 71B |smartattack|smartattack!|smart attack|smart attack! = 72A |operation fun|operation f.u.n.|operationf.u.n.|operationfun = 72B |somethingsfishy!|somethingsfishy|something'sfishy!|something's fishy!|something's fishy|somethings fishy = 73A |prestochangeo|presto change-o|presto changeo|prestochange-o|presto chango|prestochango = 73B |the good old days!|the good old days|thegoodolddays!|thegoodolddays|the "good old days!"|the "good old days" = 74A |futurelost|future lost = 74B |fairy idol|fairyidol = 75-76 |timmythebarbarian|timmythebarbarian!|timmy the barbarian|timmy the barbarian! = 77A |nosubstituteforcrazy|no substitute for crazy|no substitute for crazy!|nosubstituteforcrazy! = 77B |jimmy timmy power hour|jimmytimmypowerhour|jimmytimmy1 = 78 |jimmytimmy2|whennerdscollide!|when nerds collide!|whennerdscollide|whennerdscollide! = 79 |jimmytimmy3|thejerkinators|the jerkatinors|thejerkinators!|the jerkinators! = 80 |fairlyoddbaby|fairly odd baby|fairlyoddbaby!|fairly odd baby!|fairly oddbaby|fairly oddbaby! = 81-82 |missionresponsible|mission responsible = 83A |hairicane = 83B |open wide and say aaagh!|open wide and say aaagh|openwideandsayaaagh!|openwideandsayaaagh|open wide|openwide = 84A |oddpirates|odd pirates|theoddpirates|the odd pirates = 84B |the fairly oddlympics|fairly oddlympics|fairlyoddlympics|thefairlyoddlympics = 85 |oddsquad|theoddsquad|odd squad|the odd squad = 86A |for emergencies only!|for emergencies only|foremergenciesonly!|foremergenciesonly = 86B |cheeseandcrockers|cheese and crockers|cheese&crockers|cheese & crockers = 87A |landbeforetimmy|land before timmy = 87B |merry wishmas|merrywishmas = 88 |kingchang|king chang = 89A |the end of the universeity|the end of the universe-ity|theendoftheuniverseity|theendoftheuniverse-ity|theendoftheuniversity|the end of the university = 89B |sooper poof|sooperpoof|superpoof|super poof = 90A |wishingwell|wishing well = 90B |wishywashy|wishy washy = 91A |poof's playdate|poofsplaydate|poofs playdate|poof'splaydate = 91B |vickygetsfired!|vickygetsfired|vicky gets fired|vicky gets fired! = 92A |chindredspirits|chindred spirits = 92B |9lives!|9 lives!|9lives|9 lives = 93A |dreadnbreakfast|dread n breakfast|dread'n'breakfast|dread 'n' breakfast = 93B |birthdaybashed|birthday bashed!|birthday bashed|birthdaybashed! = 94A |momnipresent = 94B |wishology|wishology! = 95-100 |antipoof|anti-poof|anti poof = 101 |squirrelypuffs|squirrely puffs|squirelly puffs|squirellypuffs = 102A |addadad|add-a-dad|add a dad = 102B |micecapades|mice capades = 103A |formulafordisaster|formula for disaster = 103B |bad heir day|badheirday = 104A |freaks and greeks|freaksandgreeks|freaks&greeks|freaks & greeks = 104B |flyboy|fly boy = 105A |temporary fairy|temporaryfairy = 105B |crocker shocker|crockershocker = 106A |superzero|super zero = 106B |dadbra-cadabra|dadbra cadabra|dadbracadabra = 107A |timmy turnip|timmyturnip = 107B |onemanbanned|one man banned = 108A |frenemy mine|frenemymine = 108B |chickenpoofs|chicken poofs = 109A |stupid cupid|stupidcupid = 109B |double-ohschnozmo!|doubleohschnozmo|double-oh schnozmo|double oh schnozmo|double-oh schnozmo!|double oh schnozmo! = 110A |planetpoof|planet poof = 110B |thebossofme|the boss of me|bossofme|boss of me = 111A |hepoofshescores|he poofs he scores = 111B |playdate of doom|play date of doom|playdateofdoom = 112A |teacher'spet|teacherspet|teacher's pet|teachers pet = 112B |manicmomday|manic mom day|manic mom-day|manicmom-day = 113A |crockerofgold|crocker of gold = 113B |beach blanket bozos|beachblanketbozos = 114A |poltergeeks = 114B |oldmanandthec-|oldmanandthec|old man and the c-|old man and the c|the old man and the c-|theoldmanandthec-|theoldmanandthec = 115A |balanceofflour|balance of flour = 115B |foodfight|food fight = 116A |please dont feed the turners|please don't feed the turners|pleasedon'tfeedtheturners|pleasedontfeedtheturners = 116B |takeandfake|take and fake = 117A |cosmo rules|cosmorules = 117B |lightsout|lights out = 118A |dadoverboard|dad overboard = 118B |farmpit|farm pit = 119A |crocktalk|crock talk = 119B |spellementary school|spellementaryschool|spellmentary school|spellmentaryschool = 120A |operationdinkleberg|operation dinkleberg|operation:dinkleberg|operation: dinkleberg = 120B |lovetriangle|love triangle = 121 |timmyssecretwish|timmys secret wish|timmy's secret wish = 122-123 |invasionofthedads|invasion of the dads = 124 |whenlosersattack|when losers attack = 125 |meettheoddparents|meet the oddparents|meet the odd parents = 126 |growuptimmyturner|grow up timmy turner|grow up, timmy turner!|grow up, timmy turner|a fairly odd movie|a fairly odd movie: grow up, timmy turner!|a fairly odd movie: grow up timmy turner|a fairly odd movie:grow up, timmy turner! = MOV |fairly odd christmas|fairlyoddchristmas|afairlyoddchristmas|a fairly odd christmas = MOV2 |fairly odd pet|fairly oddpet|fairlyoddpet = 127 |dinklescouts = 128A |i dream of cosmo|idreamofcosmo = 128B |turnerandpooch|turner & pooch|turner and pooch|turnerpooch|turner&pooch = 129A |dumbbellcurve|dumbbell curve = 129B |terribletwosome|theterribletwosome|the terrible twosome = 130A |apptrap|app trap = 130B |forceofnature|force of nature = 131A |viralvidiots|viral vidiots = 131B |scarygodcouple|scary godcouple = 132 |twoandahalfbabies|two and a half babies = 133A |anchorsaway|anchors away = 133B |findingemo|finding emo = 134A |dustbusters|dust busters = 134B |theboredidentity|the bored identity = 135A |countryclubbed|country clubbed = 135B |doggone|dog gone = 136A |turnerbacktime|turner back time = 136B |cosmonopoly = 137A |herohound|hero hound = 137B |aboyandhisdog-boy|a boy and his dog-boy = 138A |crockblocked|crock blocked = 138B |weirdosonatrain|weirdos on a train = 139A |tonsoftimmys|tons of timmys = 139B |letsleeperdogslie|let sleeper dogs lie = 140A |cat-astrophe = 140B |lameducks|lame ducks = 141A |aperfectnightmare|a perfect nightmare = 141B |loveatfirstbark|love at first bark = 142A |desperatewithouthousewives|desperate without housewives = 142B |jerkofalltrades|jerk of all trades = 143A |snackattack|snack attack = 143B |turningintoturner|turning into turner = 144A |thewandthatgotaway|the wand that got away = 144B |stagefright|stage fright = 145A |goneflushin'|goneflushin|gone flushin' = 145B |schoolofcrock|school of crock = 147 |dimmsdaletales|dimmsdale tales = 148 |thepastandthefurious|the past and the furious = 150 |fairlyoddfairytales|fairly odd fairy tales = 151 |afairlyoddsummer|a fairly odd summer = MOV3 |thebigfairysharescare = 153 |whittlemethis = 154A |mayormaynot = 154B |girlysquirrely = 155A |birthdaybattle = 155B |thefairbears = 156A |returnofthelosers = 156B |asashandarash = 157A |fishoutofwater = 157B |animalcrockers = 158A |onefluoverthecrockersnest = 158B |boobytrapped = 159 |blueangel = 160A |markedman = 160B |clarklaser = 161A |marriedtothemom = 161B |whichiswish = 162A |nutsanddangerous = 162B |fairycon = 163A |thehungrygames = 163B |#default = ??? }} }}}|no|ERRORCategory:Use of Unknown-Title card expression}} This template creates an easy shortcut to an episode's production number. Kategoria:Dane Kategoria:Szablony